The present invention relates to an electric current transducer comprising a magnetic core and a magnetic field detector in an air-gap of the magnetic core, for measuring an electrical current flowing in a primary conductor bar extending through a central passage of the magnetic core.
Electrical current transducer modules for current sensing applications typically comprise a magnetic core made of a high permeability magnetic material, surrounding a central aperture through which passes a primary conductor carrying the current to be measured. The magnetic core may typically have a generally rectangular or circular shape and be provided with an air-gap in which a magnetic field detector, such as a Hall effect sensor in the form of an ASIC, is positioned. The magnetic flux generated by the electrical current flowing in the primary conductor is concentrated by the magnetic core and passes through the air-gap. The magnetic field in the air-gap is representative of the primary current.
Electrical current sensors are used in a large variety of applications for monitoring or controlling electrical devices and system and in many applications there is an important advantage in reducing the manufacturing cost of such components and also the costs of implementing and using the components in an electrical circuit. There is often also an important advantage in providing compact components in order to miniaturize and/or reduce the weight of the devices in which the components are mounted.
An object of the invention is to provide an electrical current transducer that is compact and economical to produce, the transducer for measuring a current flowing in a primary conductor.
It is advantageous to provide an electrical current transducer that is robust and stable.
It is advantageous to provide an electrical current transducer that is lightweight.
It is advantageous to provide an electrical current transducer that is accurate, easy to implement and economical to use.